


Fam...?

by subject_nr8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kuroo being dramatic, M/M, fam - Freeform, is this even angst?, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subject_nr8/pseuds/subject_nr8
Summary: What happens when your best bro calls you fam on accident?A quick but stupid OS of BoKuroo being more than bros.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Fam...?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please excuse some spelling or grammar errors.  
> Enjoy reading and thank you very much x3

Kuroo leaned back into the comfort of his couch. He covered his face with his hands, slowly massaging his temples to avoid any more brain pain. His last exam was just around the corner and Kuroo was drowning in notes, highlighted texts and unfinished word files. Usually he was pretty good when it came to learn for his assays but this time he couldn’t get his thoughts straight. And all just because of Bokuto.  
  
The thought of his best bro made his heart squeeze a little more. A soft but bittersweet chuckle made its way up his throat and he sank himself more into the pile of pillows on the couch. Because of exams and pure stress Kuroo preferred to sleep on the couch in the living room. It was uncomfortable but it kept him from resting too long. He also reduced the time he would spend on food, friends and free time. He HAD to pass this assay, no matter what it would cost.  
  
‘It’s the last exam for this semester anyways. I’ll think about my health after this week.’  
  
And the first few days of Kuroo’s intense study session went well. His brain felt like pudding but he managed to go through the worst parts without much trouble. All until Bokuto decided to mess up Kuroo’s head.  
  
Unintentionally, of course. Bokuto probably didn’t notice and Kuroo isn’t blaming him either. The reason for Kuroo’s thoughts to spin around restlessly was so small, so stupid but between him and Bokuto the small things always mattered the most. No wonder Kuroo was freaking out so much.  
  
He let out a deep sigh and pushed down the open texts books from his lap until he heard them colliding with his fluffy carpet. He took a pillow and hid his face in it. That’s when he heard Kenma walking into the living room.  
  
Kenma and Kuroo decided to share a dorm as soon as Kenma finished High School. And while Kuroo suffered during his collage semesters, Kenma made his career as streamer. And he was surprisingly good at it. Well, it wasn’t really a surprise if Kuroo was honest, but Kuroo was so incredibly jealous of Kenma for making money with something he was naturally good at. He hadn’t had to study for gaming exams and he was making money already.  
  
“What’s the deal with you?” Kenma walked closer to the couch and watched as Kuroo buried his head deeper into the pillow. The raven haired male didn’t felt like talking but he knew the mess of notes and textbooks spoke for themselves. He couldn’t focus on anything but Bokuto.  
  
Kenma let out a sigh, probably rolling his eyes and Kuroo heard his childhood friend walk over to the kitchen. “Are you seriously still butthurt because of Bokuto?” He asked, his voice was so full of judgment that it frustrated Kuroo even more.  
  
Kuroo’s head shot up and he locked eyes with Kenma, who apparently just wanted to grab some snacks from the kitchen counter. Kuroo pouts, only to make Kenma roll his eyes again. They kept on staring at each other for another while before Kenma grabbed some snacks and made his way out of the room. But before he vanished into the dark void of his own room, he turned around to face the still sulking Kuroo again.  
  
Kuroo looked like he expected Kenma to talk to him about whatever kept him from studying, and so Kenma did. He wasn’t good at talking and he really hated it, but a sulking Kuroo was at least twice as bad.  
  
“Kuroo, you’re acting absolutely childish. You and Bokuto have been friends for years now, you even kissed at several parties already and you call each other bae sometimes… and now you’re all heartbroken about… what even? Because he won against you in Mario kart? Come on, you’re being dramatic.”  
  
Kuroo stared at Kenma and blinked in unbelieve. The pout on his face was gone, but now Kuroo looks even more offended than before. Kenma watched as Kuroo hugged his pillow closer to his chest, an embarrassed blush creeping up on his cheeks. Kenma had no idea of what Kuroo was struggling with, but Kuroo had to admit that he indeed was being childish. “It’s not about that.” He then finally mumbled.  
  
Kenma was getting a little worried. Kuroo really seemed worked up and he wasn’t sure if the bags under Kuroo’s eyes came from studying or whatever happened between him and Bokuto. As Kenma walked closer to the couch, Kuroo stared at the dust that danced around on the floor.  
  
Wow, he really had to clean his dorm again.  
  
Moments later the raven haired male felt a flick on his forehead. His eyes shut as he groaned in pain and rubbed the spot Kenma’s finger hit his skin. “Rude!” Kuroo complained and earned another flick. “Stop acting like a child and tell me what happened.”  
  
Kuroo stopped whining as he heard the seriousness in Kenma’s usually very uninterested voice. As the older looked up he saw true concern flashing behind soft hazel eyes and he immediately felt bad. He made Kenma worry about an indeed very childish reason. As his friend started to get annoyed with his dramatic pause, Kuroo looked down on the floor again.  
  
“He called me fam-”

  


“And why again do you need sunscreen in the middle of January?” Bokuto tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows as Kenma took the yellow bottle of sunscreen out of the owl’s hands.  
  
Bokuto had received a message from Kenma a few minutes ago. It was weird from Kenma to text him. They were friends, yea but Bokuto knew they just didn’t had the chemistry. But even weirder was the fact Kenma asked if Bokuto could come over and bring him sunscreen.  
  
They only lived a few minutes away from each other so Bokuto followed Kenma’s request without questioning it too much.  
  
“Science project.” Kenma looked annoyed as ever so it surprised Bokuto even more when Kenma invited him in. He hesitated for a second but stepped into the small dorm anyways.  
  
Bokuto usually spent a lot of time here since his best friend and him always hung out as soon as they got free time. But Bokuto knew Kuroo was stressed out lately so he gave his best bro some space.  
  
But, much to his surprise, said best bro sat on the couch in a pile of pillows. Bokuto knew Kuroo long enough to notice when something was wrong with his friend. And as Kuroo tried to make himself smaller as soon as Bokuto laid eyes on him, Bokuto was starting to worry.  
  
He tried to smile softly, but he couldn’t push the thought away that it might’ve been his fault why Kuroo was in this state. Kuroo didn’t smile back as he usually did, no. He just buried his face into the pillow he held onto like his life depended on it.  
  
And that’s when Bokuto’s heart cracked a little. He looked at Kenma who still stood at the front door. Both of them had been looking at Kuroo but Kenma seemed rather annoyed than worried. Bokuto wanted to ask what happened but he felt anxiety rise in his chest. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear that he was the reason why Kuroo acted like this.  
  
As Kenma pushed him into Kuroo’s direction, Bokuto understood why Kenma asked if he could come over. He had to cheer up Kuroo. Or at least that’s what Bokuto read into the entire situation.  
  
Kenma left the living room as soon as Bokuto started to walk up to the couch. And in this moment Bokuto was glad he was alone with his friend, even though his friend was currently hiding in a pillow.  
  
Bokuto noticed the mess on the floor. He knew Kuroo had to study a lot but he wasn’t aware on how much it probably wore Kuroo out. He should’ve. He should’ve checked on Kuroo more. Was that the reason Kuroo was sad? Was he mad at Bokuto? Whatever, Bokuto was here to make Kuroo smile, the rest shouldn’t matter.  
  
“Hey Kuroo.” Bokuto spoke softly. He was too scared to speak loudly, so his words came out not louder than a whisper. Kuroo tightened his grasp on the pillow.  
  
Slowly Bokuto walked around the couch so he could kneel down in front of Kuroo. He looked up to Kuroo and tried to find a way of lightening up the mood or even to make his friend laugh. He found a solution pretty quick. “Hey, bae. What’s wrong?”  
  
Kuroo stopped breathing for a second. Nothing could be heard in the room, only Kenma talking to his chat in a different room of the dorm. But this assured Bokuto that Kuroo indeed was listening to him.  
  
‘I don’t have to drag him out if his thoughts. That’s a good sign.’  
  
There were times Kuroo was so frustrated with himself that he was too focused on his dark thoughts. He wouldn’t hear the compliments and assuring words Bokuto and his friends would tell him. He was too busy making himself feel miserable. So Bokuto had made up an entire emergency plan to rip Kuroo out of his head and to make him come back to earth.  
  
Luckily, Bokuto wouldn’t have to do that. Kuroo could hear him. He just needed another push.  
  
Bokuto started to push through Kuroo’s black locks and gently scratched his head. As he noticed Kuroo leaned back into the touch, Bokuto knew Kuroo was starting to feel less tense. So, time for another step.  
  
“Baby” He spoke softly again but dragging out every syllable as much as he could. “Kitty” Bokuto tried again and earned an amused snort from his friend. He still hid his face but Bokuto was sure Kuroo must be smiling by now.  
  
Bokuto and Kuroo loved using pet names with each other. It wasn’t like they were dating or something, but they somehow made a habit out of this. It made both of them feel all warm and jumpy, it was assuring and in times like these, pet names were extremely calming.  
  
“Tetsuuu~ Tell me. What’s going on in your pretty head?” Bokuto kept on scratching Kuroo’s head while softly whispering to his friend. As he felt Kuroo’s head move under his palm, he was met with two lidden eyes that stared down on him.  
  
Bokuto hold their gaze and smiled softly, never stopping the movement on the back of his friend’s head. Later let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Bokuto knew Kuroo loved being scratched like this and that it always made him sleepy.  
  
And even though Bokuto knew Kuroo deserved to rest right now, he had to know why Kuroo felt so down. So Bokuto stood up, gently pushed Kuroo aside and sat down next to his friend on the couch. Kuroo let his friend push him around, only groaning as Bokuto stopped scratching him.  
  
It was silent again but this time the silence felt less tense. Kuroo’s back was faced to Bokuto, so the older took advantage of it and snuggled up to the raven haired. Later let out a gasp before a soft smile creeped up on his lips. Another weakness of Kuroo and Bokuto wasn’t ashamed of using them against him.  
  
They stayed like this for a little before Bokuto felt Kuroo relax against his chest. It was a very peaceful moment but Bokuto had to hold back more questions on what was going on with Kuroo. He just had to know what made his friend feel so miserable, and yet again Bokuto was too scared to speak a word.  
  
He was too scared to mess things up. He had no clue what was going on after all and he could step on a landmine without being aware of. And he really didn’t wanted to see Kuroo’s face hidden behind a pillow again.  
  
A chuckle made Bokuto aware that Kuroo had his head turned. He was looking directly into Bokuto’s face and a smile was planted on his thin lips. Bokuto felt Kuroo’s breath on his skin and it made his skin tickle.  
  
A wave of heat washed over Bokuto’s face. “W-What’s so funny?” He tried to speak louder, but he kept on whispering. He had no clue why it made him so nervous to hold Kuroo like this. It’s not like they never did this before.  
  
“You totally zoned out for a second there. You looked so dumb.” Another soft chuckle rang through Bokuto’s ears. Kuroo definitely was feeling better, he even had that cocky tone in his voice and he kept on leaning into the hug.  
  
And yet Bokuto wasn’t truly satisfied with the situation.  
  
“I’m worried about you, ok? Let me look dumb, you ungrateful little shit.” Bokuto mumbled as he started to tickle Kuroo’s sides. Kuroo squirmed under his touch and he started to laugh like a maniac. He tried to push Bokuto away, but he owl kept him in his arms like prey. Kuroo huffed out apologies and Bokuto did stop as soon as Kuroo was laughing tears.  
  
Bokuto watched Kuroo as he leaned back onto the couch, his chest rising as he tried to catch his breath. Bokuto smiled, warmth filling his chest. Seeing Kuroo smile always had a strong impact on him and Bokuto treasured moments like these. He made himself more comfortable next to his friend.  
  
“Mind talking about it?” Kuroo faced him again as Bokuto spoke up. Another chuckle, but this time it was different.  
  
“You’re gonna laugh at me. God… This is so stupid”, Kuroo started and leaned against Bokuto’s shoulder. He made himself tiny again, probably trying to escape Bokuto’s worried eyes. “I won’t laugh at you, bro. I’m here to make you feel better after all.”  
  
Kuroo was quiet for another while. “Remember when we played Mario Kart? And you won 3 out of 5 rounds?” Bokuto snorted but nodded his head. “I do! Usually you win but I told you I am better when drunk!” He laughed at the picture of him and Kuroo getting worked up over Mario Kart and slurring all their playful insults to each other.  
  
Kuroo huffed. He waited for Bokuto to stop laughing before he continued. “Well, you-“ He stopped.  
  
Bokuto carefully watched Kuroo’s facial expressions change and he tried to figure out what his friends was trying to say. Was he mad at Bokuto for winning? Was he mad about some insult Bokuto had said? Did he sounded too serious when he called Kuroo a roster and now his friend is having an existential crisis?  
  
Every single reason Bokuto could think of was so stupid. Bokuto strongly doubted that Kuroo would get mad at him for winning a game. Kuroo was very resistant when it came to insults or swear words. So Bokuto always let all his emotions play carefree when he was around Kuroo. Could this be it?  
  
“You’re zoning out again.” His friend still leaned against him, hugging his knees while he snuggled up to Bokuto’s side. He hid his face in the blue sleeve of Bokuto’s hoodie but the brown eyes of Kuroo glanced up to Bokuto. Heat rose in Bokuto’s cheeks again but he tried to play it cool.  
  
“If you would come to the point I wouldn’t have to space out-” He was mumbling again and he tried to look everywhere but Kuroo. The way his friend was snuggled up to him was so cute in his eyes, he had to stop thinking about it. His heart always speeded up when Kuroo was around, but it started to beat even faster now.  
  
Kuroo sighed and hid his face completely again. When Bokuto had the courage to face him again, he sucked in a gasp. It made his heart beat faster and faster and he had to hold back to just melt on the spot.  
  
Kuroo’s usual pale skin was covered in a rosy blush, his ears must be burning by how red they looked. Black locks and Bokuto’s sleeve covered his face but Bokuto knew he was just as red as a tomato. And that’s when he heard it.  
  
“You called me fam.”  
  
  
It was silent again. Kuroo felt so embarrassed to admit he was so worked up over something so stupid. He continued to hide from Bokuto’s gaze and to just get things over with. As it kept on being silent, he felt the urge to explain himself, so he did.  
  
“Listen, I know this sounds like a joke but it really threw me off. As you won the last round you smiled so proudly, and you hit me with a ‘fam’ and I have no clue why but I really felt offended and now I can’t focus because I can’t handle the fact I’m not more to you than just fam and-”  
  
A booming laugh cut Kuroo’s rambling off. In fact, it surprised Kuroo so much he jumped away from Bokuto’s arm and stared at his friend. Bokuto was laughing so much he crumbled towards and hit his own knee out of pure joy.  
  
It was a nice sight for Kuroo. He liked seeing Bokuto laugh so hard that he would start hitting things, he loved the way Bokuto’s eyes squint when his cheeks would push his eyes close because his smile was just too big for his face.  
  
Kuroo truly loved seeing Bokuto like this. But that didn’t stop him from being a little more frustrated. And oh god, how embarrassed he was.  
  
“You-… You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Kuroo nearly had to scream in order to talk over Bokuto’s wild laugher. Almost immediately Bokuto tried to calm down.  
  
He still was holding his belly, it probably started to hurt from laughing so much. Kuroo crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave his best to pull of a pout, but Bokuto’s little chuckles made it a very difficult thing to do.  
  
“I am so sorry” Bokuto chuckled, wiping away a tear that left his eye. He moved closer to Kuroo again, reaching out for the other ones face. Kuroo was thrown off by the gesture and just let Bokuto hold his face in place.  
  
Bokuto still chuckled but he looked into Kuroo’s eyes with so much tenderness Kuroo swore his heart skipped a beat. ”I officially apologize to you, Kuroo. I should’ve not broken our brocode. I am deeply sorry you had to go through this.”  
  
He let go of Kuroo, he wanted to pull Bokuto’s warm hands back on his cheeks but he was way too embarrassed to actually do it. That’s when Kuroo realized, Bokuto was bowing down to him. Well, at least that’s what it should symbolize. Bokuto looked rather silly as he crouched down, but Kuroo was too busy staring at him rather than making a sly remark.  
  
Kuroo panicked and tried to push Bokuto up again. “Okey okey, I forgive you. Just stop apologizing.” As Kuroo actually managed to pull Bokuto out of the bow and as Kuroo held Bokuto by his shoulders, they locked eyes.  
  
Bokuto was still smiling slightly. Kuroo probably looked worked up and he still felt the heat of his face, but he tried to return Bokuto’s smile. And as he did his friend hesitantly reached out for Kuroo’s chest. Bokuto’s smile was gone, but by the sparkle of his golden orbs Kuroo knew he still was fired up with joy.  
  
“You said you couldn’t handle the fact I only see you as a friend-”  
  
“Fam, to be exact.”  
  
Kuroo felt cooky as Bokuto rose an eyebrow at his remark. “What? This is an important detail.” They both giggled again, not letting go of each other. Kuroo’s grip on Bokuto’s shoulder loosened up a little and he let his hands rest comfortably on his friend. His best friend, best bro. A bro that made him blush and feel all tingly. A bro with an addicting laugh and a touch that would leave sparks on Kuroo’s skin. Oh no-  
  
“I don’t see you as a friend, Kuroo.” Bokuto’s soft mumbling ripped Kuroo out of his realization. Now his ‘friend’ also had a beautiful blush on his cheeks. Kuroo noticed how the hands on his chest clutched onto the collar of his shirt.  
  
Kuroo’s heart started to beat faster the more Bokuto pulled him closer. “You’re so much more than that to me. You don’t have an idea of what you mean do me.” Bokuto stopped pulling Kuroo as soon as they could feel each others breath dancing on their skin.  
  
Kuroo’s breath hitched. His mind was going crazy, his heart was hammering against his rib cage. How did they end up like this? Should he stop? But if he had to, why did it feel so right to him? Being so close to Bokuto felt right, he felt warm and shivers of electricity ran down his spine.  
  
“Then show me.” His words came out not louder than a whisper, but that didn’t matter.  
  
Bokuto closed the gap between their lips in an instant. Kuroo felt like his heart was exploding as he returned the kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as their lips started to move against each other perfectly.  
  
The moment felt so perfect, Kuroo wanted to drown in this feeling. His arms crossed behind Bokuto’s neck and he shifted to press himself against the other boy’s chest. He heard Bokuto breathing in sharply and it made him smirk. He wanted to steal Bokuto’s breath more often.  
  
As they broke apart, desperately trying to get air into their lungs, Kuroo leaned his forehead against Bokuto’s. He listened to the other’s breath as the hands on his chest wandered down to his hips.  
  
Bokuto didn’t broke their gaze as he let himself fall back to sit more comfortably on the couch. He pulled Kuroo with him and as soon as Kuroo found himself in the other’s lap, lips crashed together for a second time.  
  
It sent more sparks down Kuroo’s spine as he returned the kiss. He let one arm slide from Bokuto’s neck to his cheek and he gently started to stroke it. He felt so happy at this moment, his heart was so full of affection he was sure he would explode any second.  
  
“Do you understand now?” Bokuto asked as they broke apart again. He was out of breath and he only whispered the words against Kuroo’s lips, but Kuroo heard them loud and clearly. “I do.” He replied, his thump still stroking over Bokuto’s cheek. “And I want to be yours too.”  
  
Bokuto smiled at him and leaned into Kuroo's hand that still was touching his cheek. “We can be each other’s then.”  
  
Kuroo chuckled at the cheesy quote but he couldn’t stop his heart from skipping another beat. He would be lying if he said he never imagined them both being more than friends but now that it finally happened he couldn’t hold back his bright smile.  
  
He felt like he was flying and he never wanted to come down from his high. One of Bokuto’s hands wandered up between Kuroo’s shoulder blades and he got pushed closer, hungry lips colliding with his own seconds later. And this is when Kuroo realized it. He never would come down from this high as long as Bokuto was with him.

  



End file.
